


i dare you

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, Truth or Dare, canon-compliant alcohol consumption, dating and nobody knows, improvisational poetry, sort of, we get it bits you like robert irvine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a saturday night, everyone in the Haus is at least a little bit buzzed, and they're watching Diners Dive-Ins and Drives. They play truth or dare. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dare you

It’s a Saturday night, and at least three people in the haus have been drinking for a while now. They’re gathered in the living room, Ransom, Holster, and Lardo sitting on the hazardous green couch, Bitty with his back against Rans’ shins, Dex and Nursey seated on the floor and Chowder sitting in a chair he brought in from the kitchen. The TV across the room plays Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives at a low volume, as per Bitty’s request. Holster whispers animatedly to Ransom, curled into his side and gesturing with a bottle of beer in his hand, the tips of his ears flushed a deeper red than usual. Lardo sets her phone on the arm of the couch and takes a sip of her drink.

“D’y’all want to play truth or dare?” Bitty says, tilting his head back onto Ransom’s knee and blinking up at the three of them on the couch. 

“Like the fuckin’ adults we are,” Lardo replies, raising her can and nodding. “Bits, you first. Truth or dare, dude?” 

“Umm, truth. Lay it on me.”

“What’s your type, Bits?” 

“Oh, gosh, um. Geez, tall I guess, dark hair, nice, good sense of humor… Nothing too specific, really,” Bitty replies. “Nursey, truth or dare?”

“Let’s do dare, gotta mix it up a bit.”

“Okay, umm. Improvisational poetry, go.” 

“Gimme a subject and you’re on, Bits,” Nursey responds, sipping his beer with an easy smile. “Anything goes.”

“Dex. Dex is the subject.” Lardo supplies, a mischievous seeming look in her eye.

“Oh, shit dude, alright. Umm, okay,” Nursey stays quiet for a moment, staring at the ceiling in thought, chewing on his lip. “The light in your eyes is like a burning fire, blazing bright with passion and anger, the flames spreading out from your gaze, setting light to anything it touches, and there are some that want to burn in your light, catch on fire in your eyes and never let it go out.” Nursey pulls at the label of his beer, Rans and Holts are grinning at him, and Dex is beet red. “I mean like, that’s just a rough thing. Something like that.”

“Doesn’t sound like that’s your first time writing ‘bout Dex, dude,” Ransom says, clearly trying not to laugh, and Nursey groans. 

“Moving on, please, thank you Justin, truth or dare, dude?” Nursey says.

“Truth, I’ve got nothing to hide. Shoot.” 

“Okay, ummm, have you ever had romantic feelings for somebody that we all know?” Nursey asks, and Chowder stares at him quizzically. 

“Dude, stupid question, ask a different one,” Holster replies from his place snuggled under Rans’ arm.

“Didn’t ask you, Holts, and Rans didn’t answer!” Nursey responds, squinting across the room.

“It’s a stupid question, brah, I’m siding with Holtzy here.”

“It’s a legit question, dude, answer it,” Nursey says, looking irritated now and peeling strips off the label of his beer bottle. 

“Derek, that’s the dumbest question anyone has ever asked anyone, ever.” Ransom says.

“Why’s it so dumb?” Nursey asks, still looking confused.

“We’ve literally been dating for two years, Derek,” Holster replies, looking bemused, and Rans ruffles his hair. “Like, since before you came here. It’s old news, bro.”

The room goes quiet, Bitty leaning forward from his position on Rans’ leg to stare at him, wide-eyed. Nursey and Dex blink at them from across the room, oddly synchronized. Lardo jabs her foot into Holster’s thigh, and Chowder looks very confused. 

“Is it.. Not a commonly known fact?” Ransom asks, breaking the tense silence that settled in the room. 

“Dudes, we thought you were just, really good friends. Like, just bros who never said no-homo and didn’t really have boundaries. Nothing more than dudes being guys. I don’t think.. Anybody knew that, dude.” Lardo replies before downing the rest of her iced tea. 

“We literally cuddle all the time. We’ve made out at like, every party. I literally just kissed him, not even ten minutes ago. I don’t even know who owns what shirts at this point, how did nobody notice that we’re dating?” Holster responds, looking confusedly around the room. “Did you not notice the pet names?” 

“I guess we just never noticed all the stuff that y’all do? Like, I’ve never seen the two of you kiss, I just thought y’all were friends?” Bitty chimes in, staring at the ground like he’s trying to understand the plot of Inception. 

“How,” Rans and Holster say in unison, surprising nobody.

“I thought that was just the way your friendship worked,” Nursey adds, shrugging, accidentally rubbing his shoulder against Dex’s, who hasn’t looked up from a spot on the rug in the past five minutes. “I started going here and you were, like, all over each other, and I thought your bro-hood just transcended normal levels or friendship. More power to you, dudes.”

“Did none of you ever even think for a moment that we were maybe possibly more than friends?” Ransom asks.

“Uhh, I saw you guys making out on the front porch of the Haus on my way back from the tour in freshman year, so? Yeah?” Chowder says, smiling nervously. “I just kinda figured it was already a widely known thing, so I never brought it up…”

“Oh yeah, they had chicken wings in the mess hall that day, we may have gotten carried away in celebration. Sorry you had to see that Chowder. Uh, this is very awkward now.” Holts replies, slumping lower under Ransom’s arm.

“Guys, I think truth or dare is cancelled,” Dex replies, saying something for the first time since his apparent embarrassment. “You two just like, beat truth or dare into the ground. It’s cancelled. It’s over.”

“Truth or dare is dead and you killed it,” Nursey adds.

“It’s done. It’s gone forever. Nobody can ever play truth or dare, ever again.” Dex finishes, looking sideways at Nursey and grinning.

_X_ 

Nursey and Dex walk back to their apartment building late that night, shoulders bumping together as they walk through the wet grass on campus. Dex laughs when Nursey trips over a crack in the pavement, keeping him stable with a steady hand on his solid bicep.

“Wild night, huh?” Nursey asks, re-gaining his footing on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Dex says, and goes quiet for a moment as they approach the building. “Hey, Nurse, truth or dare,”

“Thought you said truth or dare was dead?” 

“Shut up and pick one,” Dex huffs, hoping Nursey chooses the right option.

“Dare.”

“Dare you to kiss me, loser,”

“Okay, jackass,” Nursey replies, stopping and turning to face Dex, staring at him for a moment between closing the space between them and pressing their lips together. Dex thinks his lips taste like cheap beer and fruity chapstick, smooth and soft. Nursey brings his hand up to run along Dex’s jawline, holding him still as Dex’s hands finds their way up to toy with Nursey’s hair, twisting the curls and tugging gently. Their foreheads rest together when they come apart to breathe, neither of them able to stop smiling.

“I think we just beat truth or dare, dude,” Dex says, lips nearly brushing Nursey’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is? the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Hope y'all like it!!  
> truth or dare is dead and we killed it
> 
> tumblr- ranholts


End file.
